Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords
by Drg128
Summary: A novelization of Kotor 2.


Weightlessness was all he felt drifting in the cool feel of the tank while the solution ran over the burns of his scarred body, slowly repairing the patches of flesh that had been eaten at by the sting of blasters bolts and fire.

Oxygen flowed in through the masked currently strapped over openings of his mouth and nostrils and on forward to the blood stream, renewing lost energy that had long been absent from his weary body, keeping him alive as he sat on the fence of life and death not sure of which direction he would fall.

He felt a strange ambience to be found here… not knowing where he was, or even when it was, drifting without the responsibility of those around him and the problems they often seemed to bring with them.

It was a nice feeling.

A feeling so peaceful in nature, he wouldn't ever dream of turning away… Unfortunately upon waking… you're no longer dreaming.

"_Awaken…"_

Eyes shot open and the liquid solution washed into them, burning the soft tissue of his corneas. His hands reacted instinctively, reaching up only to be slowed greatly as they pushed through the strange fluid that seemed to surround him as he pushed his fingertips further up to his, now closed eyelids, rubbing them fiercely, in hopes that the sting in would dissipate. His breath was ragged, and he found him self shaking violently as his heart raced several beats per second.

Where was he?

Keeping his eyes clenched shut, he flailed arms wildly around in attempts to grab onto something, wanting to be free of this drowning prison. Pushing an arm forward, his fingers brushed up against something solid. He pressed harder against it, feeling the familiar solid material that made up the glass surface in front of him. Trying his best to slow his breathing, he slowly ran his hands along the glass, finding that it curved in a circular fashion. His mind slowed as thoughts came and went like a passing breeze.

'_Circle… Glass… Round…'_

His hands continued to move over every inch of the surface. There had to be some sort of opening.

'_Cage… I'm a prisoner? No… I'm in a tank…'_

Finding no opening, he placed his back against one side of the tank and pushed one of his legs out, bracing it against the other end. Cocking back with his free leg, he kicked forward, forcing his barefoot into the glass with all the force of a…

_**thump…**_

…newborn.

His leg would scarcely move. Numbness slowed it, making even the tiniest movement a chore as he pulled the limb back for another kick.

No, he couldn't be trapped in here.

_**Thump…**_

The blow was stronger this time, but still nothing happened.

_**Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump…**_

'_Got to… get… out…'_

_**Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump…**_

'_Got to get out…' _His pace quickened, and he felt the blood begin to flow once more, strengthening the force of his blows.

_**Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump…**_

'_GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN THING!' _Rearing back his leg a final time, he shot it forward, pushing it through the liquid as if it weren't there and slamming it once more into the smooth, glass surface.

_**THUMP!**_

His breaths became shallow, and he fell from his locked position in between both sides of the glass, resuming the drifting state he was in only a few moments. His freedom was just in reach, but his body, so unused to physical activity, burned at the feel of unfamiliar adrenaline. There bad to be another way out. He couldn't simply be trapped in… whatever the hell this thing was.

'_I've got to… got to get out…' _He felt the control over his body start to slip away, and the fatigues of his actions start to catch up to him.

'_Got to stay awake..' _Struggling to stay conscious, he focused his mind, running from the effects of exhaustion. Avoiding the embrace of sleep.

'_Got to.. got to…' _But for all his struggling, in the end, blackness would be the victor of this contest.

_Got to…_

…

…

…

…

…

"_Stay awake?"_

…

…

…

…

_**CRAAAACK!**_

…

_..._His eyes fluttered open once more, unaffected by the burn of solution this time, as they widened at the site of tendrils branching of one another and spider webbing across the glass. A lurch sounded through the liquid prison, filling the man with renewed hope as spurts of liquid filtered through the cracks and sprayed onto the silver floor that sprawled out before this large, cylinder chamber he drifted in.

Another lurch sounded, and then a large crash was all he heard as a rushing current pulled him from his position in the tank, and dragged him out, slamming him through loose shards of broken glass that ran across his skin, tearing small lines of red over his body, and smashed him against the solid surface of the ground.

Slumping down into a crumpled shape, he felt the liquid pour onto him. He pushed against the ground with his feet, struggling to move his body into a drier area.

Sticking his arm out, he groaned while pulling his body forward, then curled up as the chill of the room enveloped him, causing his form to shake.

This place was foreign, nothing familiar about it, and all he could do right now was flap around like a god damn fish that had just been hooked. No thoughts came as to what had happened, and through blurred vision and he could find nothing familiar amongst the flash of lights around him. Through the confusion, and weariness of the moment, it wasn't a surprise that as he lay there in a puddle of kolto and shattered glass, the blissful escape of unconsciousness grabbed him once more, and black consumed his vision. Waning him into a world of dreams that seemed light years away from this alien place.


End file.
